My Sisters Keeper
by buddygirl1004
Summary: What if Kuki was only born to save her sister Noriko? Will follow the movie since we dont want to kill Kuki; if you haven't read the book/watched the movie them don't read. Updates will be once a week
1. Chapter 1

My sisters keeper

**What if the reason Kuki was born was to save her older sister Noriko？this is her story-it will follow the movie because we don't want to kill Kuki... Enjoy! The first part you may recognize is why Anna is saying when the movie starts we do no own My Sisters Keeper, that belong's to Jodi Picoult.**

_ When I was a kid, my mother told me that I was a little piece of blue sky that came into this world because she and Dad loved me so much._

It was only later that I realized that it wasn't exactly true.

Most babies are coincidences. I mean, up in space you got all these souls flying are looking for bodies to live in. Then, down here on Earth, two people have sex or whatever and bam, coincidence.

Sure, you hear all these stories about how everyone plans these perfect families but the truth is that most babies are products of drunken evenings and lack of birth control. They're accidents. Only people who have trouble making babies actually plan for them.

I, on the other hand, am not a coincidence.

I was engineered. Born for a particular reason. A scientist hooked up my mother's eggs and my father's sperm to make a specific combination of genes.

He did it to save my sister's life.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Noriko had been healthy.

I'd probably still be up in heaven or wherever waiting to be attached to a body down here on Earth.

But coincidence or not, I'm her, I am here for my sister, Noriko.

I am here because she's dying.

**Okay Review and tell us what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own My Sisters keeper! Yes we have resurrected this story from the dead to get our creative juices flowing again haha, hope you enjoy this chappie!

"Are you sure you want to do this Kuki?" my big brother, Ichiro, asked. Ichiro was born three years before Noriko, who was born three years before me. Now you may know my little sister, Mushi, who's three years younger than me. So, Ichiro is 16, Noriko is 13, I'm 10, and Mushi is 7. Ichiro is my half brother from my moms previous marriage, her husband had died in a car accident 15 years ago.

"Yea I'm sure," I said getting out of the car and walked into the pawn shop. I walked up to the person at the counter. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a 16K gold necklace, I put it on the counter.

"How much will I get for this?" I asked the man. He picked it up and examined it.

"8,000" he said.

"Deal." I replied, as he gave me the money and I gave him the necklace, I pocketed the money.

"Okay, drive." I said to my brother, we drove home.

time has passed.

"Noriko, is something wrong? You're not eating." my mom, Genki, said, looking at my sister.

"No, no I'm eating." she said, continuing to move her meatball around the plate.

"Is it not good? I have lentils I can make for you." mom said, pestering.

"No, it fine mom," Noriko said, forking a meatball and placing it in her mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing it.

Mom looked over in my direction, she studied me and spoke, "Kuki, wheres your necklace? You were wearing it this morning." mom said.

"Oh, I didn't feel like wearing it today, my neck was sore and I didn't want anything on it." I lied to my mom.

Mom nodded her head and turned to Mushi, "Mushi, how was your math test today?" she asked her. Mushi swallowed the meatball she was eating a responded.

"I did good mom A-." Mushi said a little to smugly.

"Good job Mushi." mom congratulated Mushi, she turned towards Ichiro, who had been silent from the start of dinner.

"How was your English test Ichiro?" she asked him, bracing herself for his answer. Ichiro was I the middle of eating noodles he finished chewing.

"I don't know yet mom, Mrs. Duncan is grading them tonight." he said. I look at him and he seemed to be staring at my mom's forehead, not looking her in the eyes. He was lying. I shook my head mentally, we(meaning me, Noriko, and Mushi) knew he was lying.

"Kuki." mom said looking at me, giving me the same look she gave to Ichiro and Mushi, I swallowed my meatball.

"Yea mom?" I asked her.

"How was your Science test?" she asked me.

"A+ mom, it was super easy." I said, A+, yes, super easy, no, I had to cram the entire day, I'm lucky I got an A.

"Very good Kuki." mom praised me. Now you may say that our family is picture perfect, four kids, tree beautiful daughters and one boy, but it's not, since I could remember it's always been about Noriko, We always had to sacrifice things for Noriko. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my big sister, but sometimes it gets to hard and I just wanna scream. The KND helps me out with that, I can take all my anger out on those evil adults.

We couninued our dinner, mom collected the dishes and placed them into the dishwasher.

"Race you upstairs sis," Noriko said when mom was in the kitchen.

"Your on!" I said and we broke off into a rub. Mom never let Noriko have any fun. Mom must not have gotten the memo about laughing and having fun was good for the heart.

We raced into our conjoined bed room, we had a tie.

We laughed all the way to out beds, Noriko reached for a set of flashcards.

"A set of tissues working together to preform a specific function." she said looking at the flashcard.

"Organ." I said automatically.

"Correct." she said flipping to the next card.

"What did Darwin do?" she asked.

"Oh I know this!" I said snapping my fingers. "He traveled a lot, umm he went to the Galapagos Island and studied the tortoises and how they were all similar and said that animals evolved which struck great controversy with Catholics, he also said that the earth I older than a few thousand years, which made pretty hated." I said.

"Close enough," Noriko said, laughing. We countinued to go through my science flashcards.

Mom came up around an hour later.

"Hello girls," she said poking her head through the door. "it's time to go to sleep." she said.

"Yes mom." we choursed, climbing into our beds. Mom came in and kissed me and Noriko on the head, "good night girls." she said.

"Night mom." we said as she turned off the lights and closed the door, Noriko spoke.

"I hate that she treats me like a baby..." she said.

"She's just looking out for you sis." I said.

"Yea I know, but what's gonna happen when I need a lung or I need another kidney? You've already lost one, is she gonna take it from Mushi, what if Mushi was born for the same reason you were, to save my life." she said, sniffing.

It was true, I was the reason why my sister was alive, I had given her a kidney, my stem cells, and a gallbladder. I didn't mind, it was for my sister, but what if she needed a lung? Mom wouldn't do that, would she?

I sighed, "I don't know Noriko...we'll just have to see." I said.

"Yea, I love you sis," I heard her say.

"Love ya too." I replied and fell asleep.

So yea, may have been kinda depressing so review! Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chappie!

I awoke to the sounds of my family members running around. I looked toward my sisters bed and saw that it was empty. I heard my father talk.

"Yea, it's been about three minutes." there was a pause, he spoke, "Genki, how high is her fever?" mom replied.

"100.1 Kani!" she yelled, I heard dad repeat the information.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I got up from bed and walked out of my door. The hallway was crowded. Dad was at the phone and mum was returning from the bathroom with a thermometer and and a wet wash cloth.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom, while yawing and scratching the back of my head.

"Your sisters sick, can you check on her, she's in the bathroom." mom responded running past me.

I walked around the corner to the bathroom where Noriko was. Her eyes were blood shot and he had a wad of red tissues in her hand, placed on her nose.

"Riko, are you okay?" i asked her, quickly getting her more tissues.

Mom walked in, "Get out of the way Kuki." she said, making Noriko sit on the toilet while she attended to her. "Why dont you take Mushi out? Ride your bikes , go get ice cream, hang out with your friends, do something!" she nagged.

I nodded my head and retreated out of the upstairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen sat Mushi, eating cereal. She spoke, "Mom kick you out upstairs too?" she asked me. I nodded my head, getting a bowl and a spoon. The milk and cereal were already on the table. I poured myself some Lucky charms and milk and began to eat.

Just then Ichiro came down stair.

"Hey girls." he said.

"Hey Ichi." we chorused together.

He grabbed some cereal and began to eat.

"Ichiro, can you drive me somewhere?" I asks him when we were done.

"Sure, depends where exactly." he responded.

I told him. "Sure alright. Mushi, you want to go play with Tommy?" he asked.

"Sure, he's my best friend." Mushi responded.

We walked out of the house and dropped Mushi off at the Gilligans.

"Thanks for doing this for me Numbuh 2." I said as Mushi went into the house.

"No prob Numbuh 3, how's Noriko?" he asked.

"Same, she had a nose bleed and mom kicked us out. Me and Ichi are running an errand an Mushi has the intention span of a one year old." I said.

"Okay, I hope she gets better, good luck." Hoagie said before closing the door.

I walk back toward the car and got in shotgun. "You ready?" my brother asked me, looking me in the eyes.

I took a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be." I said. I could feel my heart rate increase an my palms begin to swear as Ichiro began to drive towards our destination.

So review! Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

So here's the next Chappie!

Mr. Higgins POV

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary that Saturday when ten year old Kuki Sanban first stepped into my office, at first I thought she was selling GirlScout Cookies. At that moment I never realized what an important impact she'd have on me, and the familiarity of her case and life compared to mine. Like I said, I thought she was just selling GirlScout cookies...oh how wrong I was.

Kuki POV

"You have the money?" my brother asked me as I stood outside the big mahogany oak doors.

"Yes I have the money Ichi, stop nagging me!" I snapped. He put his hands up. "Hey-hey, no need to get snappy Sis," he said.

"Yea, I know, just, what if he says no, or he won't take my case or what if he calls mom..." i said, going on about all the things that could go wrong.

Ichiro put his hands on my shoulders, his brown eyes boring into my amethyst ones. "Nothing bad is gonna happen Kuki, okay?" he said in a calm tone.

I took a deep breath, "Your right Ichiro, thanks." I said, giving my brother a hug, which he returned.

"Anything for my lil' sis." he said. He let me go and I turned back towards the doors, I took a deep breath and entered.

Right away I saw Mr. Higgins at his desk. I walked towards him with my head high, he looked up at me above his glasses.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded, reaching into my bag and taken out the money. "This is close to 200,500 dollars. I want to sue my parents for the rights of my own body." I said, as I pulled out my medical files I had um borrowed? Yea let's go with that. Borrowed from my moms desk.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, eyes wide.

I repeated my self, "I want to sue my parents for the rights to my own body."

Mr. Higgins opened up my medical files reading them and re-reading them. He looked up at me, "Kuki Sanban," he said.

"Yes." I said firmly, showing no weakness.

"We have a case." he said and I smiled.

So there's that chappie! Hope you enjoyed it and review! Kinda short but yea... 


End file.
